


Страх и ненависть в Зомбиленде

by Ipocrita



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудно быть богом. И геймером. А когда еще и зомби лезут...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страх и ненависть в Зомбиленде

Локи не любил спать. Просто ненавидел. Любой бы не любил, напоминай его сны оживший фильм ужасов с полноценным эффектом присутствия. Особенно страшно было от того, что фильм был скорее документальным.  
Маленький Локи видел свою прошлую жизнь, чувствовал бледные эмоции прежнего себя, и даже этой малости хватало, чтобы он просыпался весь в поту, дрожа от страха и отвращения. Он начал видеть эти сны, как только осознал себя личностью. Буквально в первую же ночь, когда ребята-беспризорники вытащили его из реки и привели к себе под мост. Утром его так тошнило, что они решили, будто он болен, и даже хотели показать одному священнику, который когда-то учился на врача, но беспризорников в полицию не сдавал. Вроде как считал, что те сбегут опять, но уже не будут ему доверять, а потому погибнут от ран и болезней.  
Локи, кстати, не стал тогда переубеждать своих новых грязных приятелей, и говорить им, что тошнило его из-за обычного сна. Настолько тот был противным.  
С каждой ночью Локи видел этого ужасного человека – хотя человеком тот только казался – который интриговал, пытал, убивал и боялся. Этот человек в рогатом шлеме был его личным кошмаром, отличная замена вампирам и барабашкам, которых боялись обычные дети.  
Потом его нашел Тор, и Локи узнал, что все это время видел себя. Больше не тошнило, хотя стало еще противнее. И еще – стыдно.  
Ведь, первым делом, не помня ничего о себе прежнем, он вместе с беспризорниками стал обманывать и воровать. Ребята его, кстати, за это уважали. Никто не мог привлечь внимания толпы лучше Локи, никто не умел так ловко двигать наперстки, что это становилось похоже на настоящую магию. Еще Локи выиграл им в карты кучу денег, и они смогли дать на лапу местной банде, чтобы получить местечко получше мокрого моста.  
Теперь он жил в Асгарде, и почти не вспоминал о Париже. Только все собирался выпросить у Всематери разрешение навестить ребят, оставшихся там.  
Иногда ему было жаль, что сны перестали быть снами и стали воспоминаниями. Теперь не тошнило, но внутри морозило так, что дышать было трудно.  
Поэтому он с трудом засыпал, но еще труднее было просыпался. Это пугало. Локи не любил, когда все выходит из-под контроля. Еще ему было дико-дико стыдно. Вот Тор наверняка ничего не боялся, тем более каких-то снов. Тору и стыдиться было нечего, он всегда был воином и героем.  
А Локи был Локи. И ему не уставали об этом напоминать.  
** *

Он проснулся, потому что ему на лицо упали холодные капли воды. Локи подумал было, что это как всегда один из детей-асов так развлекается, ведь так приятно доставлять неприятности тому, чьим именем его раньше пугали. Но воды было мало, словно просто пошел дождь. Только откуда взяться дождю в его спальне?  
Локи вскочил и огляделся, стирая воду с лица. Это и правда был пока еще слабый, только начинающийся дождь, а сам Локи лежал в разрушенном доме без крыши. Это не было домом асов, крепким и просторным, а по тонким стенам и обрывкам бумаги на них стало понятно, что он оказался в жилище смертных. Правда, он совершенно не помнил, как сюда попал. Он попытался восстановить в памяти прошедший день – прогулку в город с Леей, поиски убежавшего адского щенка, которого он тщетно пытался выдрессировать, потом штудировал книги магии. Всемать пока что закрывала глаза на то, какие неприятности приносил всем Торки, и Локи понимал, что это лишь на то время, пока он сам ведет себя как примерный мальчик. Конечно, теперь было проще – вернулся Тор. Но брат вечно пропадал, и ему было не до защиты Локи от строгого воспитания.  
Тем более, что, по сравнению с Одином, все три женщины, носившие звание Всематери, были ангелами небесными.  
Дождь застучал сильнее, и Локи поспешил найти место, где было бы суше, чтобы уже там разрешить загадку с его внезапным перемещением из теплой постели в столь неуютную обстановку. Он не был слишком удивлен, правда. С ним вечно что-то случалось, и пробуждение в незнакомом месте было еще не самым страшным. Он мог бы очнуться в аду Мефисто, или желудке демона, а мог очнуться кем-то другим. Последнее пугало больше всего. Путь, выбранный предыдущим Локи, был куда сложнее пути воина, и с этим приходилось мириться.  
Все эти слухи про коней, змеев и волков его немного пугали. То есть, это было действительно противно! Как представлял, так дрожь брала. Еще его мучил вопрос, как предыдущий он вообще умудрялся это провернуть. Или просто придумал, и сам распустил сплетни ради веселья? Локи пнул попавший под ноги мелкий камушек.  
На последнем этаже крыша полностью обвалилась, образовав завал. Лестница тоже превратилась в обломки где-то внизу, металлические перила искривились странным узором, остатки ступеней торчали, как зубы в щербатом старческом рту. Локи потер руки и, ухватившись за остатки пола, повис между этажами. Потом раскачался и спрыгнул чуть в сторону от остатков лестницы. Ноги даже не почувствовали удара, и он в очередной раз порадовался, что родился асом, а не человеком. Смертный ребенок точно переломал бы на обломках ноги.  
\- Есть тут кто-нибудь? - крикнул он, сложив ладони рупором.  
Никто не ответил. Только дождь шумел, да отовсюду были слышны обычные для заброшенного здания шорохи и скрипы. Капала с крыши вода, ветер выл в старых трубах. Локи показалось, что он видел пробежавшую крысу, но, возможно, это было обычной игрой теней.  
\- Икол? - позвал Локи уже тише. Было непривычно не слышать голоса сороки. Икол всегда был рядом и предупреждал о неприятностях. С его появлением Локи перестал чувствовать себя таким одиноким, хотя часто память, которую сорока хранила, смущала его и пугала.  
Он лучше многих знал, как опасно доверять Локи. Даже мертвому. Даже если ты сам тоже Локи, а все, что осталось от старого, лишь память в теле птицы. Может, он и был довольно-таки наивным и доверчивым ребенком, но не дураком. И, все же, с Иколом рядом он чувствовал себя увереннее, сильнее. Может, у него не было пудовых кулаков, как у Вольшагга, или молота Тора, зато у него было кое-что намного более ценное – знания. И врожденное умение использовать их так, чтобы извлечь выгоду. Вся штука была в том, чтобы делать это во благо.  
Локи пошел по коридору, заглядывая в двери. Когда-то тут, видимо, были квартиры. Локи смутно помнил, как жили люди в больших городах. Хотя с походами по квартирам у него не слишком-то задалось, в городке рядом с Асгардом все дома были не выше трех этажей, и все три главных улицы занимали магазины и кафе. Большинство людей ездили в город с ферм, другие жили в маленьких частных домиках с белыми оградами.  
Ему дико захотелось обратно в теплую, душную Оклахому. Может, зайти в их с Леей любимое кафе. Правда, у него почти кончились карманные деньги, а у Тора попросить не выйдет, брат снова был в Нью-Йорке, с Мстителями. Он обещал взять Локи с собой в следующий раз, показать ему огромный, никогда не засыпающий город. Они оба, кажется, ждали этой поездки с нетерпением. Локи догадывался, что Тор хотел показать его своим товарищам по команде, чтобы доказать, что он больше не опасен и никому не причинит вреда. Его ведь многие осуждали за воскрешение брата.  
Локи отчаянно хотел домой, к Тору и асам, к Лее и Тори. Но сначала надо было понять, где это он оказался, как он тут оказался, и что сделать, чтобы вернуться.  
\- Не шевелись.  
Локи почувствовал, как что-то острое коснулось его шеи, и сглотнул. Это не было похоже даже на нож, скорее на осколок стекла, но не так уж это было и важно, если и то и то может перерезать тебе горло.  
\- Не шевелюсь, - он послушно замер, думая, что делать дальше. Это было несколько неожиданно. Хотя, как он подумал теперь, было бы странно гулять по разрушенному зданию, где ты неизвестно как оказался, и не найти неприятностей. Особенно в его случае, когда беды так и липнут со всех сторон.  
\- Давай, к стене.  
Голос человека позади был довольно высоким, даже детским, да и, судя по тому, как он держал нож, был он лишь немного выше Локи. Это обнадеживало. В этот момент он как никогда раньше радовался, что Тор снова учит его сражаться. Хотя, видит Один, Локи ненавидел конфликты!  
Он резко дернул головой назад, опрокидываясь на парня, чтобы тот не успел его ранить, и вместе с ним сваливаясь на пол. Перекатился подальше и вскочил на ноги. "Ты быстрый и юркий, - говорила Сиф на тренировках, - используй это, как Тор использует свою силу".  
Локи уже почти поднялся, когда парень, напавший на него, сделал подсечку и свалил его обратно. Они покатились по грязному полу, подняв белую, похожую на мел, пыль. Локи схватил горсть и бросил противнику в лицо, тот недовольно зашипел, но все равно сильно ударил его коленом в живот. Локи пытался снова научиться дышать, когда на него сели сверху, схватив за руки и не давая двигаться. Он проиграл, и это было до слез обидно. Он представил, что сказал бы брат, увидев такой позор.  
\- Я же говорил - не шевелиться, - мальчишка действительно оказался лишь немного выше Локи, светловолосый, худой. Судя по силе, он вполне мог бы оказаться асом, но черты лица у него были тоньше, и волосы он стриг довольно коротко, как смертные.  
\- Просто не люблю, когда мне угрожают, - Локи улыбнулся как можно более невинно, пытаясь использовать обаяние там, где проиграла сила, но мальчишка не повелся. Он внимательно разглядывал Локи. Тот понял, что лежит в одной пижаме, без положенной асу одежды, и смутился.  
\- Ты кто?  
\- Меня зовут, кхм... - Локи вспомнил, как все обычно реагируют на его имя и репутацию, и быстро договорил, - Лофт. И... не мог бы ты подсказать, куда меня занесла судьба, пока не ударил снова?  
Мальчик недовольно скривил губы и встал, давая Локи свободу. Тот потер живот и сел.  
\- Я Алекс. И я тоже не понимаю, как тут оказался.

Вылезать пришлось через окно, парадный вход завалило козырьком. Локи неудачно задел рукой стекло, на землю закапала кровь, и он по старой привычке облизал ранку. Во рту сразу стало солено и противно, он почувствовал на коже вкус пота, крови и той белой пыли, которая была повсюду в здании. "Бетон", - вспомнил он слово, и тут же улыбнулся, припомнив, как смертные вместе с асами отстраивали Асгард. Вольштагг тогда играючи разбивал целые бетонные плиты кулаком, на потеху строителям. В результате они положились на старые добрые камень и гранит, сторговавшись с гномами и докупив остатки у людей. На взгляд Локи, теперь Асгард, восстановленный по чертежам компании Старка, смотрелся куда красивее и современнее. Хорошо, что Всемать, в отличие от Одина, не боялась течения времени и того нового, что оно приносит.  
Локи вспомнил ласковые руки Геи, которая любила трепать его по волосам, улыбку Фрейи и Идунн, которая кормила его спелыми золотистыми яблоками, сладкими, как мед, и отчаянно захотел домой. Пусть даже его и ждет выволочка. Пустой серый город вокруг и низкие тучи пугали, даже в Хельхейме или владениях Мефисто было куда веселее. Там было движение, этот же город был безнадежно мертв. За все это время он не видел ни одного человека, ни птицы, ни бродячей собаки или кошки. Может это из-за дождя, конечно.  
\- Ты всегда такой неловкий? - спросил Алекс и подтолкнул Локи к другому дому. Торчать посреди улицы было опрометчиво.  
\- Только по понедельникам.  
\- Сегодня четверг.  
\- Значит, я тебе соврал.  
От города пахло опасностью. Нет, на самом деле пахло дождем, чем-то тухлым из вон той кучи мусора и гнилыми фруктами, но первый вариант звучал красивее.  
В целом, все эти дома, большинство заброшенные, некоторые и вовсе разрушенные, действительно пугали. Это было очень похоже на пейзаж из какой-нибудь мрачной игры в духе ужастика с пост-апокалипсисом вместе.  
Локи, кстати, играл недавно в такую. На нее и ушли его последние карманные деньги, почти честно выигранные в карты у Фандрала. Правда, тот все равно пожаловался Тору на то, что Локи жульничает, и брат устроил взбучку им обоим.  
Зато Локи смог побегать в новую игрушку, о которой до этого читал в интернете. «Графика отпад, - писал ему один из интернет-приятелей, с которым они познакомились на сообществе, посвященному фотографии, - и геймплей очень даже ничего. Давай, погамаем по сети».  
Локи, правда, успел зайти в игру только раз, побегал по стартовой локации, пристрелил парочку слабых зомби. Шутеры ему не слишком нравились, а тут еще и Тори убежал. В общем, диск так и остался в ноутбуке, а персонаж не поднялся выше третьего уровня.  
\- Что-то мне это напоминает, - озвучил Алекс его мысли. – Не могу вспомнить, что.  
\- «Добро пожаловать в Зомбиленд»? – спросил Локи, стараясь, чтобы это звучало весело, а не испуганно. – «Сайлентхилл»?  
Алекс предпочел промолчать. Они осмотрели следующий дом, но там тоже не было никаких следов. Правда, когда они уже выходили черезнайденным Алексом черный ход, Локи заметил на стене надпись. Из-за потеков и грязи ее почти не было видно, но Локи разглядел. Было искушение зажечь огонь магией, но это заклинание, пусть и самое простое, у него еще не очень получалось, да и неизвестно, как Алекс к этому отнесется.  
Он, конечно, был весь из себя боевой и смелый, но смертные обычно пугались магии. У Локи в этом был большой опыт. Новый городской священник как-то раз чуть не отходил его по заднице ремнем за то, что Локи показал местным детям магические фокусы с иллюзиями. В принципе, Локи потом понял, что не следовало делать иллюзию Суртура посреди мирного городка.  
«Скажи спасибо, что тебя не сожгли на костре, - сказала Лея, - раньше этим грешили».  
\- Алекс! – крикнул Локи хрипло, потому что кричать во все горло ему было страшно. Атмосфера накладывала свой отпечаток. –Тут написано что-то! И, знаешь, кажется, это кровь.  
«Мы все умрем» - гласила надпись на стене. Локи и Алекс смотрели на нее внимательно и молча. Даже Локи молчал, хотя обычно надо было приложить усилия, чтобы заставить его замолчать.  
\- Оптимистично, - наконец сказал Алекс и пошел обратно к выходу. Дождь, кажется, сходил на нет, но небо все еще было плотно затянуто тучами. Забор на заднем дворе обвалился, Алекс выломал из него жердь и размахнулся на пробу. Наверное, она его устроила, потому что выкидывать он не стал. По его лицу, правда, было не понятно.  
«Человек-паук стал таким, потому что его укусил радиоактивный паук, - подумал про себя Локи, - А Алекса, наверное, покусал радиоактивный кирпич».  
Это много объяснило бы.  
\- Давай туда, - Алекс показал на соседнее здание, почти целое, даже стекла кое-где были на месте, и сквозь них виднелись горшки с цветами и забытая кем-то плюшевая игрушка.  
Двигался он, кстати, как заправский военный или полицейский, про которых Локи смотрел сериалы в интернете. Сам он на фоне Алекса казался неуклюжим и неловким. Локи успокаивал себя тем, что асов учат идти прямо и встречать опасность лицом к лицу, вызывая на честный бой.  
Они добежали до здания, и Алекс жердиной толкнул дверь. Когда-то в ней был кодовый замок, но его, судя по всему, выбили. От толчка дверь рухнула в коридор, подняв кучу пыли. В это здание дождь не проник.  
Они зашли внутрь, Алекс едва слышно довольно вздохнул. У него по рукам бегали мурашки, и Локи ему даже посочувствовал. Наверное, он был из теплых краев, и осенний дождь был ему не по нраву. Судя по всему, их занесло в северный штат, скорее всего ближе к Канаде, судя по обилию кленов. Загадка, которую так просто и не разгадаешь.  
Может, это были нарушения магического поля Земли из-за возвращения Алой ведьмы и ее непредсказуемой магии. Или слишком много волшебной энергии скопилось в атмосфере. Может, и вовсе случайность, но нельзя было исключать и злой умысел. И Локи даже представлял, кому мог понадобиться он – было немало людей, желавших свести счеты с ним предыдущим – но причем тут тогда Алекс?  
\- Тс, там кто-то есть, - Алекс вытянул руку, останавливая руку, и они замерли, прислушиваясь. Сверху и правда слышался скрип половиц и шорох шагов, будто кто-то волочил ноги по полу, как старик.  
\- Посмотрим?  
\- А у нас есть выбор?  
Они переглянулись, и Алекс уверенно прокрутил в руках деревянную жердь.  
По лестнице они поднимались тихо-тихо, Алекса вовсе не было слышно, и двигался он как юный ниндзя. И, судя по движениям свободной руки, которой он пытался нашарить что-то у бедра, ему привычно было пользоваться оружием.  
«И во что я опять вляпался?» – думал Локи про себя. Не доставало возможности спросить это вслух у Икола.  
Звук шел с третьего этажа, из первой квартиры от двери, чья дверь была распахнута. Алекс тихонько подкрался к ней и заглянул внутрь, а потом тут же выскочил обратно.  
\- Давай назад, живо! – крикнул он, и за ним послышался грохот сваленного стола и какое-то бульканье, словно кто-то пытался рычать и выть, но не мог.  
Алекс промчался мимо, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, и Локи бросился за ним, но споткнулся о брошенную кем-то игрушку и упал. Он почти сразу же перевернулся на спину, чтобы не подставлять врагу спину, и тут же об этом пожалел.  
Тварь напротив действительно сошла прямиком с экрана вечернего канала, где крутили ужастики. В ней еще были человеческие черты, но они мешались с животными, мясо ее было гнилым, и воняло это нестерпимо. Руки скорее напоминали лапы, длинные и когтистые, и она оперлась на них, готовясь к прыжку. Судя по рваным, полуистлевшим остаткам одежды, когда-то она была женщиной.  
Это было уже слишком. Локи нервно взвыл и выбросил вперед сжатую ладонь, выкрикнув заклинание, короткое и шипящее. Тварь отбросило назад светящимся фиолетовым диском, а следующее заклинание превратило ее в лед. Локи не знал, радоваться ли ему, что он смог воспользоваться боевыми заклинаниями, или пугаться. Потому что эти он точно еще не учил.  
Сзади замер вернувшийся Алекс, медленно опускавший свою палку.  
\- Кажется, нам надо познакомиться поближе, - сказал он решительно. Локи не решился спорить.  
* * *  
\- Меня действительно зовут Алекс Хайден, - новый знакомый Локи начал первым, когда они отошли подальше от замороженной твари и заперлись в более-менее целой квартире. Они дружно закрывали окно досками, надеясь, что это убережет их хоть ненадолго, если эти твари умеют лазить по стенам.  
\- Мое второе имя – Фобос, бог страха и сын Ареса. Я олимпиец, но пока не считаюсь настоящим богом. Есть правило насчет смерти и воскрешения, знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - Локи вздохнул. Он по этому правилу мог считаться хоть трижды богом, если не больше. – Я – Локи из Асгарда. Наверное, ты обо мне слышал.  
Он сказал это как можно более оптимистично, в глубине души надеясь, что ответ будет отрицательным. Судя по тому, как Алекс сжал губы, надежда была тщетной.  
\- Слышал. И слышал, что из-за тебя началась Осада.  
\- Ну, технически это так, наверное, - Локи попытался вспомнить, снилось ли это ему. Он помнил разрушенный Асгард, упавшие башни, груды камней и мертвых тел, и ожившую тьму, которая смотрела ему в самые глаза. Он даже помнил ощущения, которые испытал тогда при смерти. Боль и торжество. Как он ненавидел того себя.  
\- Но я ничего не помню точно. Я – новая версия, улучшенная в плане морали и совести, зато без всех этих магических штук, способных уничтожить мир.  
Судя по недоверию в глазах Алекса, тот вспомнил уничтоженную магией тварь. Локи пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, это же не мир, а скромный зомби. А я, все-таки, учусь.  
\- Зомби, - Алекс неожиданно приник к щели в досках и внимательно осмотрел улицу. – Пустой город, дождь… Это же все из игры! Одна из локаций. Там она выглядела не так реально, поэтому я сразу не узнал.  
Локи вспомнил свои недавние мысли. Черт.  
\- Да, я тоже играл в эту игру. Но дальше старта не прошел.  
\- Вчера, - уверенно сказал Алекс, не сомневаясь уже, что Локи подтвердит. Они кивнули друг другу и поежились.  
Осталось понять, входил ли такой «эффект присутствия» в официальную версию.  
* * *  
В этой квартире, слава богам, обнаружилась старая, почти пустая зажигалка. Она подожгла книги, которые Алекс скинул со стеллажа, с третьего щелчка. Становилось все холоднее, дождь за окном сменился снегом. Алекс уже ощутимо мерз, но пытался не показывать виду. Локи лично разжег костер и сел рядом, прижавшись к нему боком и обняв руками колени. Холодно ему не было, но так было уютнее. Он думал снять верх пижамы и отдать Алексу, на котором была одна майка с коротким рукавом, но тот казался не тем человеком, который примет подобный жест. Чутье на людей у Локи было отличным.  
\- В игре количество монстров росло с количеством времени онлайн, - рассказывал Алекс, который за вчерашний день умудрился докачаться почти до высшего левела. – И в зависимости от времени суток в игре. Это не считая других игроков, которые могут убить тебя за припасы и оружие.  
\- Обнадеживает, - Локи нахохлился еще сильнее и вздохнул, – может, следовало полазить в остатках той твари? Может, нашли бы дробовик.  
\- Я поискал, - совершенно серьезно ответил Алекс. – Там только разложившиеся внутренности.  
\- Фу.  
Локи встал и еще раз обыскал кухню, пытаясь найти какую-нибудь еду. Если Алекса терзал холод, то Локи – желание поесть. Такое часто было после использования магии, но не так сильно. Может, это было из-за игры.  
\- Может, нам надо найти других игроков и убить их, - сказал Алекс совершенно спокойно, – чтобы забрать с них лут. Пока ночь не наступила. Где-то час у нас еще есть.  
\- Но, если мы живые, то другие тоже могут быть.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Локи заглянул в холодильник. Там лежал плюшевый мишка, и больше ничего. Почему-то игрушка пугала не меньше зомбиподобных тварей.  
\- А если тварь укусит, ты ведь становишься зомби и начинаешь игру заново, да? – спросил Локи нервно.  
\- Да.  
\- И скоро их станет больше?  
\- Снова да.  
На улице стремительно темнело, снег прекратился, и было хорошо видно заходящее за шпиль церкви багровое солнце. На другом конце города послышался вой.  
\- Это баньши кричит, - пояснил Алекс, - высокоуровневый зомби. Один раз двое таких меня почти убили. Хотя, обычно я не проигрываю вообще. Никогда.  
Он сам придвинулся к Локи поближе и схватил его за волосы, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. Локи так удивился, что даже заспорить не успел, или ударить.  
\- Боишься?  
\- Асам страх не положен.  
Алекс недобро усмехнулся.  
\- А зря. Все это кажется достаточно реальным, а значит, мы можем и умереть. Или превратиться в тех тварей. В отличие от игры, все будет мучительно и по-настоящему. Что ты будешь делать, если я брошу тебя здесь? Ты, хоть и ас, но не выглядишь готовым к такой битве.  
\- Зачем тебе меня бросать? – спросил Локи, стараясь не пустить в голос страх. Алекс смотрел на него так внимательно, словно пытался прочитать мысли. Может, он чувствовал затаенные страхи Локи, все-таки он был богом, который отвечал за все такое.  
\- Мой отец погиб во время Осады. Часовой разорвал его на две половинки. Я видел на большом экране, как его кишки падали на землю, как кожа превратилась в растянутое полотно. Ничего не мог сделать, меня не пустили в бой. Возможно, я бы погиб там тоже, как положено сыну войны, но так было бы правильнее. Ты же понимаешь это, Локи из Асгарда, твой народ – смелые воины.  
\- Я понимаю.  
Локи и правда понимал. Он пытался вырастить в себе воина вместо мага, чтобы порадовать Тора и Одина, но у него не слишком получалось. А потом Фрейя сказала, что у каждого в жизни свой путь, и не кулаками меряется сила. Всемать хотела, чтобы Локи послужил Асгарду в том, в чем была хороша его предыдущая версия. Интриги, деликатные решения проблем, битвы, о которых никогда никто не узнает. Все продолжат чествовать славных воинов, но Локи будет знать, благодаря кому им удалось выйти победителями.  
Но для каждого аса наставал момент, когда пора было открыто идти в битву. Локи хотел бы жить так всегда, но это было не в его натуре. Он уже попробовал раз, в той маленькой войне с Кошмаром, и в результате только старая добрая хитрость смогла решить дело.  
Кошмар. Что-то было связано с этим воспоминанием. Прошло полгода с тех пор, как они с Леей и Деймоном перехитрили богов страха, других, не таких, как Фобос, и заставили их биться друг с другом за власть. Но этот мир с монстрами напоминал иллюзии, которые Кошмар насылал во сне. Правда, выглядели они куда реальнее.  
Алекс отпустил его волосы, но не отсел. Они по-прежнему жались друг к другу.  
\- Надо найти какое-нибудь оружие. Асы ведь сильные. Сможешь отломать кусок батареи?  
\- Попробую, - Локи встал и подошел к батарее. Пришлось сначала сковырнуть закрывающую ее панель, но это было совсем несложно. Вот оторвать кусок металла – куда сложнее, даже для аса. Он ухватился за холодную трубу поудобней, расставив ноги пошире, и резко дернул. Запястья заболели, но он потянул снова. Труба гнулась, металл скрипел, а Локи все тянул. Алекс положил ему руку на плечо, то ли желая поддержать, то ли коснуться напрягшихся мышц. Не слишком-то сильный, если честно, все-таки Локи был еще ребенком.  
Труба с шипением и скрежетом оторвалась, и Локи с Алексом вместе оказались на полу. Кусок металла упал сверху, и они нервно засмеялись. Алекс хлопнул Локи по плечу и поднял трубу, примериваясь к весу.  
\- Можешь взять деревяшку. А еще лучше, вспомни, как ты заколдовал ту тварь, и постарайся повторить. Нам надо найти место получше, чтобы можно было отступить, если нас загонят в угол.  
\- Может, церковь?  
\- Пойдет.

 

* * *  
Из здания они выходили осторожно, крепко сжимая свое импровизированное оружие. Локи пошел вперед, держа вторую руку открытой для колдовства, хотя сам был не уверен, сможет ли произнести те заклинания еще раз. С ветки дерева упал мокрый снег, и Локи глянул туда, пытаясь увидеть, что тряхнуло ветку.  
На него смотрела упитанная сорока, отсюда ее было не отличить от Икола, и сердце Локи радостно забилось. Но сорока лишь каркнула и полетела дальше. Он проводил ее взглядом, но Алекс уже подталкивал в спину.  
Первая тварь кинулась к ним посреди улицы, такая же, что и в доме, только в остатках штанов. Локи отчаянно пытался вызвать фиолетовую волну магии, но не выходило совершенно, и тогда вперед выбежал Алекс. Он двигался так, словно жил битвой, он танцевал, а не дрался. Обычная металлическая труба в его руках стала оружием, которое казалось не слабее молота Тора.  
\- Давай быстрее! И почини уже свою магию!  
Локи услышал бульканье сзади, одна из тварей собиралась прыгнуть на них прямо с дерева. Локи попытался издать боевой клич, подозрительно похожий на вопль ужаса, и использовать свою палку как меч, выставив перед собой острым концом, и откинув тело назад. Тварь напоролась на кусок дерева и взвизгнула, попытавшись достать Локи лапой, но тот уже откатился в сторону, под защиту Алекса и его трубы.  
С другого конца улицы бежали еще твари, одна из них, повыше остальных, худая как скелет, издала дикий вой. Локи схватился за уши, и ему показалось, что между пальцев потекла горячая кровь.  
\- Оно тебя просто пугает! – Алекс пнул его в бок, потом выругался и поднял на ноги, давая опереться на себя. – Блять, да беги ты! Не будь таким бесполезным куском дерьма!  
Локи затряс головой и послушно рванул вперед. Надо было просто представить, что это тренировка. Не может же мелкий зомби быть страшнее того гигантского тролля, на котором их тренировали Тор и Сиф?  
Они почти добежали до церкви, но зомби оказались куда быстрее, разработчики игры явно подошли к их созданию творчески. Никаких медленных трупов, вполне бодрые твари, похожие скорее на диких зверей. Кажется, почти как в Резидент Ивеле или Лефт фо дэд.  
Сорока пролетела перед самым лицом, и поэтому Локи машинально отпрыгнул назад. Там, где он должен был быть, приземлилась спрыгнувшая с крыши соседнего дома тварь. Она забулькала, Алекс замахнулся и размозжил ей череп, но сбоку прыгнула еще одна. Даже такой быстрый парень, как Алекс, не смог бы увернуться, он еще даже не завершил движения, и не успел бы опустить трубу вниз, чтобы защитить ногу, к которой потянулся зубами зомби.  
Это был тот самый момент, о котором рассказывал Тор. Когда страх за себя борется с необходимостью защитить товарища, как положено воину и человеку чести. Тор всегда предпочитал защищать, в нем не было испуга, страх за себя не тревожил его сердца. Локи хотел бы быть таким, но он боялся. Может быть, именно страх привел его к падению в прошлой жизни. Сделал его злым, жестоким. Страх превратился в злость, так тоже бывает, и довольно часто. И насколько велик был страх Локи, настолько же сильным стала его злоба.  
Он не хотел бы пройти этот путь снова.  
Локи прыгнул вперед, толкая Алекса на землю, и зубы твари сомкнулись вокруг его лодыжки. Они были человеческими, не считая удлиненных клыков, но сжимались так, что Локи закричал от боли. Следом завопил зомби, когда поднявшийся Алекс разбил ему череп. На Локи брызнули гниющие мозги, полупереваренная каша. Тварь упала, оставив в своей пасти кусок его мяса. Нога стремительно немела, и рваная рана, кажется, буквально на глазах наливалась гноем.  
Алекс сказал, что в одном игрушка осталась классической. После укуса зомби ты сам в него превращался.  
Локи застонал от боли и понимания, что лучше бы твари было его просто убить. Но почему-то он чувствовал себя лучше, чем если бы спасся сам.  
Он только что снова победил прежнего, злого себя. Его дорога становилась крепче, и даже обрыв вперед теперь не слишком пугал.  
\- Черт, ты псих, ты гребаный псих, - Фобос подхватил его под руки и бегом потащил к дверям церкви. Толкнул к перевернутой скамейке и успел закрыть двери и опустить засов прямо перед гнилой, худой мордой банши. Та обессилено завыла, заставив Локи задрожать. Он уже не чувствовал ногу чуть выше укуса, на теле выступил противный холодный пот.  
Алекс разочарованно вздохнул. В углу церкви валялось оружие – дробовик, бензопила и ящик патронов. Если бы они пошли сюда сразу, вместо того, чтобы проверять дома! С оружием он смог бы победить хоть толпу, ему было не привыкать.  
Он посмотрел на Локи, который держался за ногу и тяжело дышал, как загнанная лошадь. Нога подергивалась, а рана покрывалась белесым налетом, похожим на пену.  
\- Это очень неловкий момент, - не смотря на более чем нерадостную ситуацию, Локи попытался улыбнулся, - Подожди, я постараюсь подобрать слова. Ты не мог бы меня застрелить, Алекс? Я вижу там огнестрельное оружие. Не знаю, что это за модель, но выстрел в голову убьет даже аса. Не хотелось бы мне тебя есть, мы же друзья.  
\- Мы не друзья. У меня вообще нет друзей.  
Локи снова улыбнулся. Губы у него были белыми, хотя крови не могло еще вытечь так много. Капля пота скатилась ему в приоткрытый рот.  
Алекс взял дробовик, проверил патроны и повесил на плечо. Потом решительно взял пилу, включил. Та заработала со второго раза, Локи от ее визга закрыл уши. Алекс сел рядом и прижался к нему своим лбом.  
\- Я мог бы бросить тебя здесь, - сказал он тихо, - И отомстить так за отца.  
Локи не отвернулся. Он ведь понимал. Он был виноват, хотя и не делал пока ничего плохого в своей жизни. Зато за предыдущую заслужил куда большего, чем превращение в зомби в неизвестном мире из компьютерной игры.  
\- Но ты – не Локи, - Алекс неожиданно решительно сжал его плечи и заглянул в глаза. Локи видел его едва-едва. – Я читал профайлы ЩИТа, слышал истории от Фьюри и других. Тот Локи был редкостной тварью. А ты – нет. Поэтому сейчас я отрежу твою чертову ногу, чтобы яд не распространился, и мы будем надеяться, что это подействует. И что все это просто игра. Но даже если нет, я найду техника, самого Старка поймаю, и он сделает тебе такой протез, что ты не почувствуешь разницы.  
Он заставил его раздвинуть ноги и сел на бедра, чтобы Локи не дернулся. Можно было бы его вырубить, конечно, но потом будет сложнее привести в чувство. Добавлять сотрясение к отсутствию ноги было излишне. Он только разорвал майку, чтобы сделать жгут.  
\- Потерпи, - Алекс еще никогда не выражал столько эмоций в голосе. – Будь воином.  
Локи сжал зубами свою руку и, когда лезвие пилы впилось ему в ногу выше укуса, прокусил кожу. Во рту сразу стало солоно от крови, но он не обращал на это внимание из-за боли. Ему казалось, что он чувствует каждый мелкий зубчик пилы, и это было еще больнее, чем зубы зомби. А потом пила достала до кости, и он закричал в голос, но вместо этого вышло невнятное бульканье, потому что он наглотался собственной крови.  
Он не так представлял ранения в славных битвах, о которых рассказывал брат.  
\- Терпи, - жестко сказал Алекс, удерживая его на месте и продолжая пилить. Кость треснула с неприятным звуком, и Алекс обессиленно уронил отключившуюся пилу рядом с отделенной от тела ногой. Он упал рядом с Локи, который, кажется, плакал, сам того не замечая, и запястьем вытер его лицо от крови, пота и слез. Кровь хлестала из ноги, и намокшая ткань не слишком-то помогала.  
Все это было бессмысленно, на самом деле. Даже если он сможет вытащить Локи из церкви на себе, тот умрет от потери крови. Была, конечно, призрачная надежда на регенерацию асов, но Алекс не слишком в нее верил.  
Кожа Локи посинела, Алекс притянул его к себе, грея. Тот был холоден, как лед, и они тряслись уже вместе – Локи от боли, Алекс от холода и нервного напряжения. Он был богом страха, он не должен был бояться, но это чувство брало над ним верх первый раз в жизни. Даже когда он видел смерть отца, он не чувствовал такого.  
\- Тихо. Возьми дробовик, - он вложил оружие в руки Локи, положил его палец на курок. Почему тот так быстро остывает? Может, яд успел распространиться?  
Алекс посмотрел вниз, на обрубок ноги. Ему показалось, что края раны покрылись налетом инея. Он вспомнил, что Локи был наполовину йотуном. Возможно, это их даже спасет.  
\- Как только они разобьют дверь, стреляй.  
Локи кивнул, кровь все еще стекала струйкой у него изо рта, вокруг ноги растеклась лужа, и они оба были все красные. Вряд ли Локи попал бы, но все равно собирался стрелять.  
Твари выли, скреблись и бились о двери. Алекс не обращал на это внимание до этого, но теперь эти звуки нервировали. Сколько еще выдержит дверь?  
Он удобнее перехватил пилу, на которой остались еще ошметки мяса у самой рукояти.  
\- Кажется мне, что о нашей доблести не сложат песен, хотя битва была славной, - прошептал Локи. – А я так и не пригласил Лею на свидание.  
\- Лея?  
Конечно, о ком же еще было говорить перед смертью, как не о девчонках.  
\- Моя лучшая подруга. Вообще-то, она мне почти что внучка. Служанка моей дочери. То есть, дочери предыдущего Локи. Сложно, да?  
Он засмеялся, Алекс тоже хмыкнул.  
\- Тебе она нравится?  
\- Скорее как друг. Но других девчонок я и вовсе не знаю. Смертные меня не любят за то, что я ас, а асы… ну, сам догадываешься. Смотри, мы совсем как взрослые мужчины, обсуждаем дам во время битвы.  
Они снова нервно хмыкнули. Локи начал закрывать глаза, и Алекс дал ему легкую пощечину.  
\- Держись. Будь мужиком.  
\- Заткнись, Алекс, - Локи впервые проявил какое-то раздражение. Раньше он только улыбался и старался смотреть на вещи позитивно, словно пытаясь этим удержать то зло, что все еще могло спать внутри него. Он запрещал себе обижаться на асов, которые ненавидели его и пытались задеть, на Тора, который все еще, бывало, ему не доверял, и на грубости Леи. Словно пустив в душу обиду, злость или зависть, он упал бы с той узкой тропы, которая существовала в его снах. Внизу человек в рогатом шлеме кутался в теплые меха и смотрел на него с насмешкой. Глаза у него были такими же ярко-зелеными, как и у Локи.  
Алекс обнял его за плечо и коснулся губами щеки.  
\- У меня тоже с девчонками не очень. Обидно, так и не стану мужчиной перед смертью.  
\- Ты говоришь это человеку без ноги! – Локи толкнул его локтем в бок. Все было как-то нереально, и он даже не посчитал поцелуй оскорблением, как сделал бы любой ас. У олимпийцев нравы были куда свободнее, Локи слышал.  
С крыши раздалось карканье, а потом на целую ногу Локи опустилась сорока. Она громко каркала и махала крыльями, и даже Алекс не смог отпугнуть ее взмахом руки.  
\- Икол, - Локи улыбнулся, потому что в полузабытьи от боли и слабости, кажется, начал различать в карканье слова. – Алекс, нам надо заснуть. Это все сон. Скоро нас спасут.  
\- Ты бредишь, - Алекс прятал лицо в его шее. Сквозь запах крови пробивался запах яблок и меда, которым пахло от Локи.  
Говорили, что прежний Локи превращался в женщину. Вот с такой бы девчонкой Алекс точно пошел на свидание. А может, и с Локи пошел бы. Если бы это вправду было сном, он хотел бы найти его потом. Может, у него наконец появился бы достойный соперник по видео-играм.  
\- Тор меня скоро спасет, - уверенно сказал Локи, закрывая глаза. Дробовик выпал из его рук. – И потом я найду, как вытащить тебя.  
Дверь рухнула с грохотом и воем прорвавшихся монстров.  
** *  
Локи трудно засыпал, еще труднее просыпался, и каждый его сон был похож на кошмар. Иногда ему снились прошлые жизни, иногда – будущее, в котором он снова становился злодеем и уничтожал всех, кого любит. Он видел часто мертвого Тора, с сухой пергаментной кожей, порванной на щеках, который заносил над ним черный от копоти молот. Иногда Тор его убивал, но слова ранили сильнее ударов.  
«Ты – зло, Локи. Ты гниль. Никакие маски тебя не спасут, в конце ты снова все уничтожишь».  
В этот раз ему снилось что-то особенно страшное, и он проснулся с криком, в поту, и тут же схватился за ногу. Она была на месте, но он ее не чувствовал, не мог даже пошевелить.  
\- Тихо, дорогой, тихо, - раздался рядом голос Фрейи, и она опустила холодную руку ему на лоб, - Идунн, он очнулся!  
Вторая правительница Асгарда подбежала к кровати, и вместе с Фрейей они заставили Локи выпить яблочного сока. Наверное, они опасались, что съесть обычное золотое яблоко из сада Идунн он не сможет.  
Он почувствовал тепло в теле. И даже смог немного пошевелить ногой.  
\- Мы забеспокоились, когда ты не проснулся к обеду, - сказала Фрейя, гладя его по мокрым волосам. Идунн обтирала его влажной тканью, стирая пот и страх сна. – Ты не желал просыпаться, становился бледнее, словно что-то пило твою жизнь. Мы не знали, к кому обратиться, но Хела откуда-то узнала об этом и отправила на помощь свою служанку. Она сказала, ты был в плену сна.  
\- Лея? – Локи слабо улыбнулся. Наверное, девчонка опять наблюдала за его окнами. – Где она?  
\- Отдыхает после ритуала. И ты отдыхай. Скоро вернется Тор, и мы выясним, кто тебя заколдовал.  
Фрейя поцеловала его в лоб.  
\- Девочка сказала, что во сне ты храбро сражался. Мы гордимся тобой, Локи.  
\- Подождите! - он наконец вспомнил сон целиком. – Там еще один мальчик, олимпиец! Мы должны ему помочь!  
\- Спи, Локи, это был сон.  
Когда они ушли, Локи тут же спрыгнул с кровати и кинулся к ноутбуку, который так странно выглядел среди резьбы каменных стен и пушистых шкур. В комнате даже свет был от старой масляной лампы, и ноутбук приходилось заряжать в городе. Локи вышел в сеть, и тут же полез на сайт игры, которая ему снилась.  
«Фобос, - написал он, - Если ты вернулся, напиши мне. Лофт».  
\- Глупо надеяться, что ритуал Леи спас заодно и его, - проскрипел опустившийся на стол Икол. – Ты глупый мальчишка, который слишком рискует собой. Если бы не Лея, ты бы там умер. Смотри еще, будешь теперь хромать.  
Локи подставил ему руку и, когда Икол вцепился в нее коготками, почесал ему перья на голове.  
\- Спасибо. Не за вот эти слова, конечно, а за то, что был рядом во сне.  
\- Я – это ты. Мы – Локи, - ответил Икол недовольно.  
В уголке экрана замигала уведомление о новом сообщении.  
«Увидимся? – было написано в нем. – Игровые автоматы в торговом центре по этому адресу. В Нью-Йорке»  
«У меня нет денег на билет», - ответил Локи.  
«Я хакну какой-нибудь банк», - пришло ответное сообщение, и Локи улыбнулся. Кажется, у него появился новый друг. Отрезание ног объединяет.  
«Потому что это я приглашаю на свидание», - пришло второе сообщение.  
«Ты придурок!»  
«Ага. Кстати, ты умеешь превращаться в девчонку?».  
\- Лучше бы его сожрали зомби, - каркнул Икол и клюнул экран.


End file.
